


Boulevard of Broken Promises

by ShutUpFoxFace



Category: Unexpected Miracles
Genre: Gen, Multi, friend issues, probably super-minor angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpFoxFace/pseuds/ShutUpFoxFace
Summary: Basically human!Peter enters the fandom in a 100% authorized, 0% canon fanfic brought to you by some nerd on the internet.





	1. Nice To Meet You, Where You Been (Blank Space)

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this is going to be a terrible fanfic.

I wasn’t that excited to find out we were going to Georgia, since it was almost as hot as Florida, but the bright side was that I know Luke’s friend Flynn lived up there with the Brady Bunch, basically. It was Flynn, his twin, his boyfriend, his brother’s boyfriend which is also his boyfriend’s brother, aaaaaand his boyfriend’s cousin-slash-older older brother figure, who was also now basically their child.

Based on what I knew of them, I was a bit scared to meet them, but Flynn seemed nice through Kik messages. He didn't seem all that different from Luke.  
We drove down on the 10th,  and finally we got to the hotel. From what I understand, it’s right near the boys, so I don’t have to go very far to run into them.  
I text Luke. ‘So. You headin' up to Georgia tomorrow?’  
‘Yea, if I can get someone to cover me. I don’t have to be back until Thursday.’  
‘Awesome, I’mma hunt you down tomorrow.’  
‘Alright.’

We had brought almost everything up, minus my sister’s backpack and my brother’s tablet, which had been forgotten in the backseat. On the way down to the lobby, a kid had gotten in the elevator who was barely older than me, with jet black hair and a pale complexion. My mom exited the elevator first, and then I’d nearly run into this dude getting out. “My bad,” he says, and from his accent, you can tell he’s from the south. “Ladies first,” he adds, stepping out of the way.  
“Thank you,” I say, though it’s barely louder than a whisper. I catch up with Mom, and we head to the truck to get what we need from it.

We run into the same guy getting back onto the elevator. “Fancy running into you again.”  
“I mean, the hotel’s only so big.”  
“Fair point,” he says. He holds out his hand, saying, “I’m Peter.”  
I shake his hand, replying, “I’m Jasmine, but nearly everyone calls me Jazz. Nice to meet you, Peter.”  
He gets off the elevator at the second floor, and Mom and I get off at the 4th, so I figure that’s probably the end of it.  
Not long after, I went to sleep, excited to finally meet my best friend face-to-face, on his birthday, and meet these weirdos I’d heard so much about.

The next morning, we have breakfast, and then I head out to find Luke. I’ve already mapped the address, and I know to let Mom and Dad know if something goes wrong.  
In the elevator, going down, it stops at the second floor again, and Peter laughs, walking on. “Well, hello again. Not to be rude, but do you only wear Nirvana shirts?”  
“Maybe. Do you only dress in monochrome?”  
“Maybe I’m an emo vampire.”  
“Maybe,” I say, as the elevator doors open, “But if so, then I really have to go.”  
“Wait, wait,” he laughs. “Obviously, I’m not a vampire.”  
I snort. “Yeah, no kidding.” I turn to walk away.  
“Where are you going, anyways?”  
“Okay, firstly, harassment isn’t cool, and second, it's my friend's birthday, I'm going to hunt him down.”  
Peter chuckles at the first part, but he seems a bit curious. “Mind if I tag along? I’m so bored today.”  
Against my better judgement, I say, “Yeah, I guess.”  
So on the way over, I message Luke. ‘I have a tag-along coming with me, some guy I met at the hotel. He was bored and I’m a nerd like that.’  
‘I’ll let Flynn know’

Peter makes small talk the whole way and I can tell he feels weird about tagging along with a stranger. “I don’t know,” he says, “But I honestly think that Netflix is overcharging people.”  
“It’s possible. I’m not too sure what the standards for that is, though. Oh, look, we’re here.”  
I walk up to the door and knock. Flynn opens the door to see me and Peter. “Can I help you?”  
“I mean, Jesus, I would hope so,” I say. “I may not talk to you that much but... well... HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”  
“Thanks, Jazz." He turns to Peter. "Who are you, though,” he asks.  
“Peter Patton, I was bored and tagged along.”  
“Mmhmm.” He lets Peter inside and then steps onto the front porch. “So. Why did you bring a random dude from your hotel?”  
“He seemed okay enough, and he was bored, and I felt bad, and I’m not assertive, so he asked if he could tag along and I just said yeah. Sorry.”  
He sighs. “It’s fine. I just get a bad feeling from him. Anyways. Let’s go inside, I guess.”

Luke and Peter were laughing about something on the couch, but when Luke heard the door close, he jumped up. I ran over and nearly tackled him in a hug.  
“No tackling, I’m binding.”  
“Too bad, you’ll live.” I laugh and so does he.   
“So. I got someone to cover my shift, and college is on winter break,” he says. “So, like. We can all hang out for a week.”  
“Don’t you need the money for Christmas shopping?”  
“I gave up on that already. I have enough.”  
I shrug. “Okay then.  
Flynn says, “Yes. Jazz, you can come over whenever. Just ask next time before you bring anyone.”  
“Aw, come on,” Luke whispers. “He’s not that bad.”  
“I don’t trust him. Just beca--”  
“Hey, Flynn, Rodney wants to know… Peter? What are you doing here?”


	2. I Just Wanna Know What's Going On (Bad Rep)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Luke likes Peter, there is small drama, this is probably a short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully y'all like Peter, at least for now.

“Uhh…” Flynn was probably about to speak, but Peter does, first.

“Adam Vincent Myers. It has been a long time.”

“It has,” Adam agrees. “What, like, 6 years?”

“Yeah.”

Flynn looks around. “Okay, WHAT THE F*CK IS GOING ON HERE?”

Karen starts to walk into the room. “Oh hell no, I’m not housing 3 more kids! LUKE! UNKNOWN PRESUMABLE GIRL CHILD! ...Peter?”

Flynn spins furiously to face Adam. “YOU INTRODUCED HIM TO YOUR MOTHER?”

“HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND IN 7TH GRADE, OF COURSE I DID.”

“Uh, guys,” I start, getting cut off by Flynn.

“SHUT UP JAZZ. ADAM, WHAT THE F*CK.”

“Uhm, my mom knows all my exes.”

“YOU ONLY HAVE ONE EX!”

“.... And she’s friends with my ex friends on facebook.”

“Guys,” I start again, but Flynn cuts me off, once again.

“yoU GUYS WERE CHILDREN! OF COURSE SHE DIDN’T UNFRIEND THEM, THEY PROBABLY DON’T EVEN USE THOSE OLD *SS FACEBOOK PROFILES ANYMORE!”

“WHY DID YOU YELL ALL OF THAT YOU TALK-OVERER? YOUR FATHER-IN-LAW IS STANDING IN THE DOORWAY, SCARED AND CONFUSED, AND ALL I HEAR IS SHUT UP JAZZ. I WILL  **METAL SCREAM** .”

Flynn turns to look at Dominik, who is still just staring wide-eyed at the young adults, his wife, and his nephew/grandchild at the base of the stairs. “So… I guess I need another cake, then.”

 

A bit later, Dominik has gone back to the store, and Flynn went upstairs to chill out. 

“So, um. Luke. I’m okay with you coming over, but, uh. It’s really better to… Not invite other people over,” Karen says. 

Luke says, “See, that’s basically what Flynn said to Jazz… But about  _ Peter _ .”

“We don’t have enough rooms and beds for the people we have, never mind for 3 extra. I have a pullout sofa. That sleeps one person!”

“I have a hotel room,” I say. 

“So do I,” Peter volunteers from the living room.

“SHUT UP PANDABOY,” Flynn shouts from Rodney’s room

“Luke’s Pandaboy, he works at Panda Express,” I retort.

“HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?”

“I’ve knoWN HIM LONGER THAN YOU HAVE YOU PLATYPUS WANNABE.”

“F*CK OFF.”

“WE’RE ALL ASEXUAL, YOU EMO DUCKNUGGET.”

“Karen, technically your kid arranged this with me, so I figured it was fine.”

“He’s not me, and he didn’t ask. I wasn’t expecting to have three more kids… Come to think of it, who are you,” she asks, turning to me. 

“Hi, Karen, nice to meet you, I’m Jazz.”

She stares at me for a moment, before nodding and looking away. 

“So, Mrs. Myers, how’s Joey?”

Flynn, who was coming down the stairs, starts angrily muttering, “Oh, he knows about Joey, how does he know about Joey, I wonder.”

Rodney just looks over at him, and then looks back at his tablet. He wanted to be left out of this as much as the rest of us.

“Rodney. RODNEY. Did  _ you _ know about Peter?”

He signs back, “Of course I did. Why wouldn’t I?” Flynn sighs, and Rodney continues, “The most those two did was hold hands, chill.”

He throws his hands in the air.

“Flynn, chill the f*ck out. It’s not like it ever got serious,” Adam reasons. “I’m not about to cheat on you with a kid I broke up with in middle school.

“SO YOU AD- Sorry. So you admit you dated him!”

Adam looks confused. “I never denied that I did.”

“Doesn’t matter, sweetheart; I did wanna find him, but I just randomly tagged along because I was bored.”

“Okay, Karen, I wish he was joking, but no, he harassed me into letting him come with me.”

“PETER!”

“... So how’s Joey?”

  
  


Somewhere throughout the next two hours, I started talking with Rodney, and Luke started talking with Peter. I don’t know what happened but an hour later, they were laughing and like, this close to holding hands. 

I don’t know what Peter did, but it worked fast. 


End file.
